


Harry Potter Not Smut Oneshots (Part 2 of 2)

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Not Smut Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Break Up, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Coming Out, Crush, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Siblings, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: This is a selection of oneshots about various Next Generation characters from Harry Potter.In contrast to my previous oneshots, there will be no smut included in this book.Ships included in the order that they're tagged.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter & Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter/Teddy Lupin, Hugo Weasley & Fred Weasley II, Hugo Weasley/Fred Weasley II, James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter & Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Potter/Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter/Teddy Lupin, Rose Weasley & Lily Luna Potter, Rose Weasley/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin & James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin & Scorpius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, Victoire Weasley & Teddy Weasley, Victoire Weasley/Teddy Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Not Smut Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827784
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. James Sirius Potter & Albus Severus Potter (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing mainly fluff, angst and light hearted oneshots in this book.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus finds comfort in James, leading to some admissions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to start with a fluffy oneshot.

There was always an unspoken respect between James and Albus. Despite how it looked on the outside, they really did care about each other and no-one was going to get in the way of their brotherhood. No girl or boy would ever be that important to either of them.

It had been an interesting few weeks, as James had come out as bisexual. His family had supported him, much as he expected, but for Albus this began a distinctive change in the way that he looked at his brother. Not in a negative way, as he was proud of his brother forever, but Albus had been trying to figure out his own feelings.

James had constantly protected Albus, it was his job as a big brother, but there were times when Albus wished that things were different. The way that James defended him, and would never be angry even when Albus had done something bad, had made Albus come to a very real and scary realisation.

Albus was in love with James. He knew how bad this was going to turn out, that his brother would be so mad at him for feeling this way, so he decided to keep his feelings secret. It was difficult, as they sat on their sofa, and James was talking to him quite happily.

"It feels so great to not live in a lie anymore" James declared "I hope all those I care about get the same sense of happiness I currently have"

"I'm sure they will" Albus sighed "And I hope you find someone nice"

There was silence, as James looked at Albus fondly, causing his little brother to turn away as he blushed. Smiles like that were a really big part of the problem, as they made Albus' heart warm up. Their close relationship was very special, but Albus didn't think it could be the way he really wanted.

"I'm sure I will" James replied.

"Shame I won't though" Albus mumbled.

"What makes you say that bro?" James reacted.

"The person I love, just wouldn't like me back" Albus revealed.

"How can you be sure though?" James posed "Unless you talk to them about how you feel"

"I just know" Albus insisted "Because the relationship would be wrong"

Hearing that made James start to think about who his brother liked. He tried to go through all of the possibilities, but he didn't get the correct answer. Not that he knew that, but even if he went through everyone, James wouldn't be able to guess.

"Surely true love is never wrong" James countered "Do you want to tell me who it is?"

"I don't think I can" Albus uttered "Because it would change so many things"

"It probably won't" James soothed "Do you not trust me?"

"Well of course I trust you" Albus continued "I can't trust myself"

"You're being to harsh" James stated "Can you please just tell me?"

This was the best opportunity, if any, for Albus to finally admit his feelings to James. Even though the chances were that James wouldn't like him back, his heart was sending a strong message, which was to tell James or embarrass himself even further by thinking of a silly excuse. James began using his wand to put a silencing charm around the room, hoping it would encourage Albus to talk.

"You promise you'll always love me?" Albus pressed "No matter what"

"You know I will" James assured.

"The thing is, I'm gay" Albus said.

"But why would you hide that, considering I'm bisexual?" James wondered.

"Because I'm in love with you" Albus retorted.

Before looking for James' reaction, Albus put his head in his hands. He wasn't sure if he wanted to look at the expression that was on James' face. What he didn't know, was that James was smiling at him fondly. It wasn't until James wrapped an arm around his brother and held him close, that Albus looked at him.

"I'm glad you told me" James declared "Because I'm in love with you too"

"You are?" Albus replied.

"Of course, you made me realise I'm bisexual" James explained.

"And you made me realise I'm gay" Albus rejoined.

"Then, what's the problem?" James questioned.

"We're brothers, it's wrong" Albus argued.

It was true, and James was fully aware of the consequences, but his heart had yearned for Albus, in the same way that Albus yearned for James. In order to prove a point, James put his hand on Albus' chin to lift his face, before pressing their lips together.

It could have lasted longer, but James didn't want to push Albus too soon. When they pulled apart, Albus was blushing and that made James know how right it really was for them. He put his hands protectively on Albus' shoulders.

"Now, did that feel wrong?" James enquired.

"No it felt really, really nice" Albus replied.

"So can we be together?" James asked "Because I love you very much Alby"

"I love you so much too Jamie" Albus answered "And if you really believe it will be okay, I trust you so we can be together"

Hugging once more, the brothers began the next part of their relationship. They had no idea how to explain it to others, but that wasn't a big issue. As long as they knew how they felt, no one else's opinion truly made an impact on their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Teddy's assistance, Scorpius tries to understand why his real family aren't his closest companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy oneshot.
> 
> I'll let you decide if it's Platonic or Romantic.

There were many times when Scorpius had tried to connect with his parents. Whenever he was at home, they would simply ignore him, owing mainly to his closeness with the Potter family. Although the animosity between Harry and Draco had died down, there was still some awkwardness.

Despite his desires to be a kind wizard, Scorpius was a Malfoy and his parents were expecting him to be in all of the best situations. They were particularly annoyed when he didn't go for a position on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and also they wanted Scorpius to be in only the highest social circles.

As his family were distant, Scorpius made friends with James and Albus, but through them, he also became friends with Teddy. It was nice to feel like he wasn't the only one who was not a Potter, and that had given him something in common with Teddy.

In order to have a good time, Scorpius went to a Quidditch match, having been invited by Teddy. Albus and James had been busy, so were unable to join them, but that in many ways was a blessing in disguise. In a one on one situation, Scorpius would find it so much easier to open up on how he felt.

They met at the gates to the arena, and Scorpius was pleased to see Teddy's beaming smile. Being greeted with a hug, Scorpius was able to focus on the upcoming game, and not think about the very real pain he felt from his own family.

"This should be a great match" Teddy declared.

"I know right?" Scorpius reacted.

"Shall we go in?" Teddy suggested "It's a bit cold out here"

"But it'll be cold in the arena too" Scorpius chuckled "Sorry, how rude of me, of course we should go in"

Letting out a small laugh, Teddy put an arm around Scorpius and together they entered the arena and took their grandstand seats. If ever Scorpius knew that Teddy was a good friend, it was within that moment. As they sat down and watched the match, Scorpius would lean his head on Teddy's shoulder.

When the match stopped for a break, Teddy looked at Scorpius and noticed the sadness that was plastered across his face. He wasn't sure why his friend was so down, but being the inquisitive wizard he was, Teddy tried to encourage Scorpius to speak.

"What's on your mind Scorpius?" Teddy posed.

"I just feel so empty Teddy" Scorpius responded.

"Why do you feel like that?" Teddy wondered.

"It's my parents" Scorpius sighed.

"Have they said something horrible?" Teddy reacted "Again?"

"It's not so much that" Scorpius replied "They are ignoring me"

"Oh, I see" Teddy mumbled.

"And it's tough" Scorpius uttered.

Whilst they sat quietly, Scorpius was considering telling Teddy about how he was feeling on a deeper level. He was glad that Teddy was here, because he felt like Teddy would be wise and listen to him without interrupting or judging him.

"Sadly, it can be like that sometimes" Teddy commented.

"I have a closer bond with you, Albus and James than I do with my family" Scorpius observed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing" Teddy said.

"But isn't it?" Scorpius wondered.

"No, lots of people are closer to friends than family" Teddy assured "And if you feel that way about me, I'm flattered"

"When you put it like that" Scorpius retorted "I do feel a bit more comfortable"

"I'll always be here for you" Teddy pledged.

"And I'll be here for you forever too" Scorpius rejoined.

They pulled each other in for another hug, before returning to watch the game. Every so often, Scorpius would steal a glance at Teddy, but there was a moment when he was caught and blushed slightly. Feeling a little embarrassed, Scorpius tried to move, but Teddy pulled him back onto his shoulder, where Scorpius belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going through a bad patch in their relationship, Albus and Scorpius decide on the best course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do a chapter about these two.

When Scorpius had asked Albus out, he really wasn't expecting him to say yes. From the moment they first became a couple, their happiness seemed to go from strength to strength, as Albus felt happy and Scorpius had to try and remind himself that it was real. He felt like this was all one big dream, too good too be true.

Both being in Slytherin house, Albus and Scorpius were able to spend every waking moment with each other. It was nice, because no one even judged them, so they were able to enjoy happiness. Even James had been really supportive.

But then things began changing. Scorpius started to realise that he and Albus were not as close as he believed. Albus was starting to become more distant from Scorpius, who was beginning to feel his heart break at the idea that Albus wasn't interested.

In order to sort everything out before it became a problem, Scorpius went to see Albus in their dormitory. When they were alone, Scorpius sat on his bed, opposite Albus on his. Before he started to talk, Albus attempted to kiss Scorpius, before he was pushed back.

"I don't think I want to kiss you" Scorpius said.

"What is going on?" Albus wondered.

"Well Albus, you seem to be spending more time away from me" Scorpius stated.

"No I'm not Scorpius" Albus insisted.

"Don't give me that" Scorpius reacted "You haven't spent any real time with me in nearly a month"

"I've just been busy with all of my studies" Albus reacted "That's all"

It was fair to say that Scorpius didn't believe him, and Albus could tell immediately that he was now backed into a corner. Perhaps it was time that he told Scorpius the truth, and maybe, they could work something out.

"I don't believe that" Scorpius commented "So tell me the truth"

"Okay, you deserve that" Albus agreed "The thing is..."

Before he could speak, Albus felt himself tear up a bit. He realised that he had done so much damage without intending to hurt Scorpius. If he had just been honest from the start, he could have easily avoided this entire mess.

"Don't cry" Scorpius insisted.

"I don't think I'm in love with you" Albus sobbed.

There was now an awkward silence between them, and Scorpius looked at Albus in disbelief. He thought that Albus was as happy as he was in their relationship, but something had changed, and he needed to know what.

"Why?" Scorpius mumbled.

"You're an amazing person, but I think we are better being just friends" Albus explained.

"I see" Scorpius whimpered "Is there anything I could do to---"

"No" Albus interrupted "I miss the carefree days, now I constantly worry about letting you down"

It was now becoming clear to Scorpius, and the first thing he had to do was hug Albus. Now that he was able to process what he said, Scorpius realised that Albus was right. He didn't want the stress of hurting Albus either, so he wasn't angry anymore.

"You make a good point" Scorpius said "And I'm sorry if I ever put you under pressure"

"You didn't" Albus assured "I put all of the pressure on myself"

"There was no need to do that" Scorpius noted.

"That's not how my mind works" Albus retorted.

As Scorpius became aware of Albus' feelings, he saw how much his boyfriend was feeling guilty. There was a big pit of regret for him, and now there was for Scorpius too. He realised that this was just one of those things that wasn't meant to be.

"Well, I hope we can remain best friends forever then" Scorpius added.

"I would like that, relationships aren't for me" Albus reacted.

"In that case, we can move on" Scorpius insisted.

"That would be great" Albus rejoined.

As they pulled away from each other, there was an overwhelming sense of relief that they were able to work out a solution to their problem. When Albus looked at Scorpius, he saw his best friend, as he had always seen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	4. James Sirius Potter & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their special day, Teddy asks James an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy oneshot for you.

As a couple, James and Teddy were as close as it was possible to be. James was absolutely smitten with Teddy, who had made it his mission to make James happy. Meanwhile James could just watch Teddy's smile all day, it was so infectious.

Their 3 year anniversary was coming up, and James wanted to make it special for both of them. He had used his wand to decorate the whole house with roses and candles. His aim was to create the most romantic atmosphere that he could muster.

What he didn't know, was that Teddy had been planning a surprise of his own. He was never more sure that James was his one and only, and he wanted to do one thing that would truly solidify them as a dedicated, loving couple.

The moment they woke up on the day, James stared at Teddy, smiling at his boyfriend in a feeling that was out of this world. He immediately planted a kiss on Teddy's lip, knowing that he was the only person who got to do that.

"Morning James" Teddy started.

"Morning Teddy" James responded.

"It's our special day" Teddy commented "And we have to make the most of it"

"Don't worry, I have lots planned" James declared "You are going to love it"

As they got up to get changed, their eyes kept meeting, and their faces were beaming with happiness. They walked down to the kitchen, where James made them breakfast and Teddy took a moment to sit down and admire his boyfriend.

"I love your cooking" Teddy complimented.

"That makes me very happy" James replied.

After a few minutes, breakfast was served and they sat down opposite one another. James took his time eating, but Teddy was enjoying the food so much that he had scoffed it before James was even half way through his own.

"That was delicious!" Teddy beamed "No one can cook quite like you can"

"You're the only person that ever cleans their plate" James chuckled "Albus usually doesn't like my cooking"

"Well, he's missing out then" Teddy rejoined.

"At least I can cook, because he can't" James added.

"I wonder how he copes without you" Teddy said.

"He probably uses his wand to create something" James sighed.

The moment James was finished, Teddy grabbed him by the hand and moved them to the conservatory. They had such a nice house, that they had created together and was a strong example of the very real love that they held for each other.

As usual, Teddy sat down on a chair, and James would then sit on his lap. It was what they had done for as long as they had been a couple, and there was therefore no need for either of them to change things around.

"You know, when I look at you, everything else fades" James began.

"Aww, that's so sweet, you handsome young stud" Teddy chuckled.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be with" James declared "We are so good together"

"I'm glad you said that" Teddy responded "Because it's a good time for me to do this"

Pushing James gently off of his lap, Teddy got in front of his boyfriend, before bending down on one knee. From his pocket he took out a ring and presented it to his boyfriend. James was so overjoyed at the unexpected gesture.

"James, will you do me the greatest honour" Teddy began "And agree to be my husband?"

"Yes Teddy!" James screamed "A million times yes!"

Happily, Teddy put the ring on James' finger, before the two shared a loving kiss. The day was one that neither of them would ever forget, and what made it more special, was that James was completely surprised by the unexpected gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading.


	5. Albus Severus Potter & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the absence of James and Scorpius, Albus and Teddy start their own relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy oneshot.

A few things had changed in Albus' life over the last few weeks. To start, James had gone of to begin his auror training, whilst Scorpius had been summoned by his parents for a family reunion. This left Albus alone with Teddy, but he wasn't complaining.

There was always a positive relationship between the two, as Albus saw Teddy as a gentle soul who looked out for people. He admired Teddy so much, but he really wanted to understand how he felt even more, because whilst he thought he liked Scorpius, Albus had started to get attracted to Teddy.

It was only a matter of time before they would hang out together, as Albus invited Teddy around for lunch. He knew that it would probably be meaningless to Teddy, but for Albus it was going to be a really nice experience.

When Teddy arrived, Albus jumped for joy and walked to the front door to let him in. He had known that Teddy liked James, but it was clear the two were not compatible, so instead they had remained very close friends. Albus wasn't going to settle for that though, as he wanted more.

"You look well Teddy" Albus greeted "I'm pleased you came"

"No problem Albus" Teddy replied "It's lonely without James"

"And it's lonely without Scorpius" Albus sighed.

"But never mind, we can chill can't we?" Teddy chuckled.

It made Albus laugh, and Teddy's face lit up when he saw the young Potter smile. Teddy had always thought that Albus possessed several key qualities, such as loyalty and kindness, as well as less serious ones, such as his cute face.

"How's James doing?" Teddy posed.

"Well from what I hear" Albus reacted.

"That's good, he worked so hard to get to where he is" Teddy enthused.

"He did, and I'm amazed he kept at it" Albus added.

"That sounds a bit harsh" Teddy commented.

"It's not like that, it's more the fact that dad puts so much pressure on us, and I thought he was cracking" Albus explained.

"That didn't happen though" Teddy responded "And James has to be really proud of himself"

"If anything, he's probably going to be even more arrogant" Albus laughed "I just hope he isn't too unbearable"

After talking about James, Albus returned his attention to Teddy, noting how handsome the older wizard really was. The sun light that broke through the window highlighted Teddy's features, and Albus was falling more in love with him than he thought possible.

"Enjoying the view?" Teddy posed.

He was becoming so engrossed that he didn't realise he was staring at Teddy. There was an unspoken rule that they should never feel awkward, an agreement that included James and Scorpius too. If ever two people felt a connection, Teddy and Albus did.

"Sorry, I should stare" Albus apologised.

"Hey, I'm not complaining" Teddy insisted "It's nice that someone wants to look at me"

"That can't be true" Albus argued "Surely lots of guys stare"

"No, well at least I don't realise if they do" Teddy rejoined "Because I'm not interested in most of them"

After hearing that, Albus suddenly came to a startling conclusion. Teddy had just revealed that he didn't realise people were staring if he wasn't interested in them. He had caught Albus staring, which made for a shocking revelation.

"Are you saying you are interested in me?" Albus retorted "I mean, actually in love with me, interested?"

"I am, very much so" Teddy confirmed.

"But what about James?" Albus posed.

"He knows how I feel about you" Teddy persisted "That's why we agreed to be just friends"

"Whoa, really?" Albus pressed "He did that for you?"

"And for you, because he wants you to be happy" Teddy soothed.

"I don't know what to say" Albus whispered.

In all honesty, there was nothing for them to say, because Teddy kissed Albus so lovingly. It felt like nothing Albus had ever been through, but he melted into it and kissed Teddy back. When they parted, Albus smiled.

"I love you" Teddy declared.

"I love you too!" Albus beamed.

As they held each other happily, Albus wanted to remain in the same position forever, but then he remembered that he had to get to a meeting with his father that afternoon, so he let Teddy go. They kissed once more, but the relationship was more than on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


	6. James Sirius Potter & Scorpius Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking up with Albus, Scorpius discovers that James can fill a big void in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not done much of this ship before, so thought I'd change that.

When Albus broke up with Scorpius, there was a great deal of tension between them. Scorpius wondered if he would ever have the confidence to even speak to another guy again, his feelings had been so badly damaged that he doubted himself.

He had inherited his father's anger management issues, and he hated the fact that things had not ended the way he was hoping that they would. He would slam doors and punch walls in frustration, but he wasn't quite as strong as others would be. There was hardly any damage to the items he touched.

Deciding that he wasn't going to stand for it any longer, Scorpius marched to the Potter house, hoping that he could find a way to resolve the issue and win Albus back. He was fully aware that it was probably all going to fail, but there was no other alternative in his mind.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door very loudly, using his fist to strike the wood in order to make the loudest noise he possibly could. As he waited, he hoped Albus would be the one to answer, but James was who opened the door.

"Would you calm down Scorpius" James instructed "You'll distract everyone"

"Where is Albus?" Scorpius posed "I have to speak to him, I need to be with him again"

"He's out with Teddy" James reacted.

"When is he going to get back?" Scorpius pressed.

"I have no idea really" James rejoined "Why don't you wait here until he gets home?"

"I suppose I have no choice" Scorpius muttered "Fine I'll wait"

As he followed James inside the house, Scorpius remembered the last time he was here. Albus had angrily told him to get lost, and that caused Scorpius to break down in tears. He never knew that Albus had such a vile temper.

Meanwhile, James got himself a drink and being courtious, got one for Scorpius too. They sat down in the living room, not sure what to expect. James hated silence, so despite the fact that it would probably make everything worse, he tried to talk to Scorpius about what happened.

"I've never seen you cry before" James stated "Albus must have really hurt you when I saw you leaving"

"He broke my heart" Scorpius uttered "I thought we were tight, but there were issues that he thought existed"

"Why are you still fighting for him?" James wondered.

"Because I want to try to fix everything" Scorpius explained.

"I hate to tell you this, but I think you're fighting a losing battle" James said "You could do better than him"

"I don't think I can" Scorpius retorted "He was the best thing that ever happened to me, and without him I have no confidence"

It made James wince to hear the way that Scorpius was talking. This was not the Scorpius he knew, and he didn't like it. James envied Albus because he was with Scorpius, but when they broke up, James felt that Albus was stupid. Scorpius was amazing, he was just the kind of guy that the older Potter would love to be with.

"But he took your confidence away willingly" James raised.

"It hurts so much that he did that" Scorpius replied.

"You can do better than him" James assured "There's someone out there who will like you"

"How can you know that?" Scorpius argued "Why would you even suggest it?"

That was when James made his move, getting close to Scorpius before pulling him close, smashing their lips together. It was a satisfying moment which took Scorpius' breath away, and prompted him to kiss James back lovingly.

When they parted, the rest of the world became insignificant, knowing that whatever happened, Albus was no longer Scorpius' one and only. He looked at James dreamily, realising that the bigger Potter was definitely better.

"I would always love you" James declared.

"Aww, I love you too!" Scorpius beamed.

At that point, James believed that he had finally got something nice in his life and Scorpius was the missing piece of his puzzle. Scorpius meanwhile couldn't stop looking at James, feeling his heart and his head singing happily whenever he looked at James' smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a rough night, Albus goes to find James and they have a brotherly chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this for a while.
> 
> Here's a fluffy oneshot which I hope will make up for it.

Whenever Albus had a problem, he found it difficult to confide in anyone. It wasn't that his family couldn't be trusted, in fact it was quite the opposite. His parents and siblings were always there for him, and he knew that made him the luckiest person in the entire wizarding world.

It hadn't escaped James' notice that something had been bothering Albus. It had been so painfully obvious that James knew that Albus was suffering. They of course, had their differences, but as brothers James and Albus had been pretty much inseparable.

There was a nervous energy in the house, which made Albus' problems seem even bigger than they actually were. He didn't want to bother his parents, but at the same time, he yearned for help. He just wished that he had the confidence to talk more.

During a particularly horrible night, Albus couldn't sleep. There was a heavy storm and it kept him awake. He wasn't scared, he was just annoyed that the noise was preventing him from getting some much needed rest. He kept tossing and turning, getting tangled up in his bed, before finally losing his patience.

Perhaps it was because of how tired he was, or maybe he had just reached the end of his believed logical thinking. Albus got out of bed after freeing himself from the tangled sheets. He stood up, immediately feeling the cold floor against his bare feet, before walking out of his room and heading across the hall.

He went carefully as he didn't want to make additional noise and wake his family up. When he found the room he was looking for, he opened the door and entered slowly, closing the door behind him. He was in James' room, and as he approached his brother, Albus took a deep breath before patting James on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Jamie" Albus whispered.

"Ugh... I... Oh hi Alby" James mumbled.

"Sorry to disturb you" Albus replied "I... I really need to talk to you"

"Sure bro" James agreed "Come on, hop in"

Pulling his cover back a bit, James allowed Albus to climb into bed and they lay beside each other. It had been years since they did this, but the circumstances were so different. Previously, Albus would go to James when he had a bad dream or was scared, but this was much more serious. James used his wand to illuminate the room so he could see Albus.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" James wondered.

"I've been going through such a rough time" Albus explained "And I don't know what to do"

"Well you can tell me" James assured "I'm always here to listen to you"

"Scorpius and I broke up" Albus revealed.

Instantly James understood his brother's pain, wrapping a comforting arm around Albus and holding him lovingly. There was a time when Albus had specifically tried to get his brother to hug him, but this was a different time, when Albus needed it.

"Bro, I'm sorry" James comforted "What happened?"

"It just didn't work out" Albus uttered "And we thought it would be best"

For a few moments, James remained silent, and let Albus lean into him. The storm outside was still very loud and distracting, so Albus tried to think about what he was going to do. The problem was, this was his first break up, and he was unsure of how to deal with it.

"Dude, sometimes things work out, other times they don't" James advised "Whatever happens, you have to keep your head high, because you have so much to offer"

"How did you deal with your break up from Teddy?" Albus enquired "I know how painful that was for you, but you got through it"

"It was hard, but I had my family, and I know that the person I love is out there somewhere" James stated "I might not have found them yet, but one day I will"

"And you think one day, I will too?" Albus reacted "There are times when I feel like I'm not supposed to be happy"

"Don't be like that, you will find someone" James soothed.

"If you really think that, then I believe you" Albus replied.

"Do you think we can sleep now?" James proposed.

"You want me to stay?" Albus reacted.

"Why not? I think we both need it" James laughed.

"Cool" Albus concluded.

James removed the light from his wand, and felt happy that his brother had confided in him. Just before they fell asleep, Albus turned so that he was facing away from his brother, but then turned his head back to look at James.

"Love you Jamie" Albus whispered.

"Love you too Alby" James mumbled.

Albus began to relax, when James moved closer and hugged him tightly. They may have been far too old to have this sort of affection, but neither of them cared, because in that moment in time, James had been there for Albus, who made a note to always share anything that bothered him with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Rose Weasley & Lily Luna Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When contemplating their lack of relationships, Rose and Lily discover that they don't need guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd move away from Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James and try something different.
> 
> Told from Lily's POV.

To be honest, not having a boyfriend was never that big a deal for me. If anything, I didn't feel the need to stress about anything. My brother was happily in a relationship, and I was happy for him, but for me it just didn't matter that much.

One thing that made things much easier was that Lily was in the same position as I was. Her brothers were both in loving relationships with their soulmates, so if anything, Lily and I had formed a really strong bond, as we realised that we were were going to be okay.

As usual, I went over to visit Lily in the morning. We were going to have catch up, as the last few days I had not seen her. I must say that the lack of contact we had, highlighted the fact that she was really the only person that I really spoke to anymore. We had all moved out of our parents' houses and gained are independence.

There was a smile on my face as I knocked on her door, and when she opened it I hugged her. Lily led me into the kitchen and made me a cup of tea. She had used her wand to enchant the dishes to wash themselves, which meant there was more time to talk.

"So, how are things with you?" I opened.

"You know, the same old stuff" Lily replied.

"How are Albus and James?" I posed.

"They're doing well, and it's been nice to have some time to myself" Lily reacted "What about Hugo?"

"He's fine, not really spoken to him much though" I sighed "Not that I have a big problem with that"

"Very true" Lily agreed.

As we sat in silence for a few moments, I looked at Lily and saw her pretty face. I had never really noticed it before, but when I focused for a bit on her eyes, I knew that the relationship we already had was a special one. The only thing I knew was that I wanted more than just friendship.

"Are you okay?" Lily pressed.

"I'm fine" I insisted.

"Why were you staring at me?" Lily questioned "Is something wrong?"

"N-no far from it" I stuttered "I was just thinking"

"Want to share?" Lily encouraged.

"Perhaps, I could" I mumbled "But when I tell you, please don't be mad"

"I don't think I could be mad at you" Lily assured "So why don't you tell me?"

"I guess I should" I rejoined.

As I felt my heart rate increase, and the sweat start falling from my forehead. I had never felt this nervous before, as no one had ever made me feel like this. I kept myself composed, and looked at Lily's face as I found the confidence to continue.

"Lily, I know this is so sudden" I began "But I think you are the most amazing person in the world, and I'd like to go out with you"

"Rose, I..." Lily panted "I..."

She was clearly lost for words, but just as I was beginning to give up hope, she leaned over and kissed me on the lips, allowing our mouths to meld together. A thousand thoughts rushed through my mind at once, and when she pulled away, I was so happy.

"Does that mean you love me?" I enquired "Because I love you"

"I do love you" Lily declared "So the lesson here is, who needs boys?"

We laughed together, feeling so happy that our lives were now together as one. We didn't even think about our brothers anymore, all we wanted was one another. As her hand grabbed mine, I felt so secure, and so certain that Lily Luna Potter was my soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	9. Hugo Weasley & Fred Weasley II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With everyone else in the family away, Hugo and Fred practice Quidditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter away from Teddy/Scorpius/Albus/James.
> 
> Told from Hugo's POV.

The one thing in the world that has been my passion was Quidditch. I started playing it when I was 15 and now I cannot imagine a life where I wasn't playing it. With any possible opportunity, I would play Quidditch, in fact if it was possible, I would play it all day, every day.

The person who had inspired me most to play was my cousin Fred. Apart from being an amazing wizard, Fred was athletic and had been playing Quidditch much longer than I had. He was at a point where he was flawless, and his broom riding was among the smoothest in the world.

On a very sunny afternoon, I invited Fred to come over and join me. We often played Quidditch against each other. This was partly because of the fact that it was fun, but also it kept us sharp on the game. Fred and I were perfect practice partners, in that respect.

When he arrived, I saw that Fred was already in his gear, broom in hand and ready to start. I hadn't even changed yet, as usually he liked to have something to eat first. Fred looked me up and down and smiled, laughing lightly.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Fred chuckled.

"I though you would want lunch first" I reacted.

"We can have that later" Fred stated "We should be practising, there is a big game next week"

"When you put it like that, you're right" I agreed "Okay give me a minute to get changed"

I was so excited that I tripped as I ran up the stairs. After quickly brushing myself off, I reached my room and got my Quidditch attire out. I can't remember ever getting changed so quickly before in my life, but after putting all of my pads on, I grabbed my broom and walked downstairs.

"That's better!" Fred beamed "So let's go!"

"Ready to get beaten?" I teased "I'm in top form"

"We'll see" Fred reacted.

"It's time" I giggled.

As we went out of the house and to the field behind the back garden. It gave us plenty of room to play, and dad had installed the rings for Fred to practice scoring. As we mounted our brooms, we took off and started playing. Fred had his quaffle in hand as he approached the rings, and I had to fly faster than I had ever done before.

"Here it comes, Fred Weasley is about to score!" Fred enthused.

"Oh no he isn't, Hugo Weasley defends well!" I countered.

It was true, as I used the end of my broom to knock the quaffle away and prevent Fred from scoring. I was very proud of myself for actually being able to defend well first time, as usually it would take me three or four attempts to get it right.

"Well that was quick!" Fred joked.

"Don't knock me, I'm amazing" I retorted.

The rest of practice went really well and it was the most fun I'd ever had. We dived to the ground and landed smoothly, getting off of our brooms and walking back towards the house. It was fair to say that I was absolutely exhausted, even though it was always worth it.

When we were back at the house, we both got changed into our normal clothes and I made lunch, as Fred had wanted. We sat down and watched a Quidditch match on the TV. It was one of the rare moments when we were both silent. We rested our legs on the table in front of us, entering a stage of complete relaxation.

As soon as the game was over, Fred turned the TV off. He looked at me and smiled, and I returned it. Of everyone in our family, I always believed that Fred and I were the closest to one another. I was lucky that he was my cousin, and we just had a good time.

"Are you ready for the big match next week?" Fred posed.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I just hope I don't embarrass mum or dad" I responded.

"I'm sure you won't, particularly as we will play on the same team" Fred commented "You seem to forget that you're not alone"

"Oh I know I'm not alone" I laughed "When I have you shouting orders at me, I know that I can't fail"

The banter between both of us was always gold, and I wouldn't exchange our bond for anything in the world. When it was time for Fred to leave, he gave me a bone crushing hug, which to me felt like I was being held in the most secure way. After he exited the house, I looked forward to the next time I'd see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	10. Victoire Weasley & Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some encouragement from Hugo, Teddy finally plucks up the courage to tell Victoire how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute heterosexual oneshot.

The first moment that Teddy set eyes on Victoire, she stole his heart. He had never met anyone as enchanting or as beautiful before in his life. He was a little reluctant to talk to her at first, but as time went on, he was getting to know her really well.

The most difficult part for him, was that Victoire was a Weasley, and they were practically family through Harry. Teddy's heart would go into overdrive the moment Victoire entered the room, and he knew deep down that she was the light of his life.

At a family reunion, Teddy joined everyone at The Weasleys' house. He tried not to focus too hard on Victoire, to the point where he decided that he wouldn't look for her, as it might come across as being a bit creepy. He instead focused on talking to Hugo, who he sat down next to.

"So, it's nice to get everyone back together, isn't it" Hugo opened.

"It's wonderful to think that we have such a nice family" Teddy said "Even though I'm not biologically a Potter or a Weasley"

"That doesn't matter" Hugo insisted "You are still one of us, and that's not going to change"

"That's a lovely thing to say" Teddy commented.

Then it happened, as Victoire walked into the room and Teddy's heart nearly had a meltdown. He was trying so hard not to let on how he felt to anyone, but he failed to such an extent that Hugo worked everything out in seconds, the realisation dawning on his quickly.

"She means a lot clearly" Hugo observed "Does our Victoire"

"I..." Teddy sighed "Yes she means everything"

"Then you should talk to her" Hugo encouraged.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Teddy questioned.

"I bet if you don't say anything you'll regret" Hugo replied.

"Well... Yes I would" Teddy realised.

Without finishing his conversation with Hugo, Teddy stood up and tried to build up his confidence in the short time that it took him to walk from where Hugo was over to where Victoire was standing. He was really nervous, knowing that he might just be about to screw up his chance.

"Hello Teddy" Victoire greeted.

"H-hello V-Victoire" Teddy stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Victoire wondered "Are you scared of something?"

"N-no not at all" Teddy persisted "But, can we go outside and talk?"

"Okay sure" Victoire agreed.

"Thank you" Teddy retorted.

Following Teddy, Victoire went outside to the back of the house, away from the rest of the family and the noise that was being created. Now was his time, and Teddy took a deep breath, hoping that he would be able to maintain his composure.

"Victoire, I hope I haven't upset you in any way by not looking for you" Teddy started "I have an explanation"

"It's okay Teddy" Victoire assured "I was a bit sad to begin with, because I thought I might have upset you"

"Oh no, you haven't done that" Teddy assured.

"Then please tell me what's happening" Victoire responded.

The moment was upon Teddy, as he had to pluck up all of his courage to speak to Victoire. She waited for him patiently, offering him a reassuring smile that helped him to calm down a little, but also freak out at the same time.

"Victoire, from the moment I first met you, I knew that you were very special" Teddy complimented "You have the prettiest eyes and the biggest heart of anyone I know"

"Thank you Teddy!" Victoire beamed "That's honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"With that in mind, I want to tell you that I am in love with you" Teddy declared.

Teddy's heart had been put out for Victoire to either embrace or break with her reaction. When she took her time, Teddy started to think that this had all been a big mistake, but then she moved closer, putting her hands into his.

"I'm so glad you said something, because I want to tell you that I'm in love with you too" Victoire said.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Teddy asked.

"I would like that more than anything" Victoire answered.

After all of the tension, Victoire moved her lips towards Teddy's, and the moment that she felt him against her, she was filled with butterflies in her stomach. Their kiss made both of their hearts warm up so lovingly, knowing that they really did belong to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	11. End Of Part 2

That is Part 2 completed.

I hope you enjoyed reading it and I appreciate your support.


	12. Thank You

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has read, commented and left kudos on this book.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
